


but i want no one else

by percasbeths



Series: songs that remind me of percabeth [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, College AU, F/M, Fluff, Percy is a good boyfriend, slight angst, slightly OOC, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percasbeths/pseuds/percasbeths
Summary: a snippet into annabeth and percy's college life, post the wars(based on "share you address" by ben platt)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: songs that remind me of percabeth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763155
Comments: 18
Kudos: 169





	but i want no one else

**Author's Note:**

> omg haayyy another one shot!! this one is based off of a few of my tweets lol expect a few more one shots in the same boat
> 
> remember to educate urself on blm because the world is trash rn & acab!

_Darling, you might think it's too soon_

_But I can't get you out of my head now_

_Picturing myself in your room_

_And I wanna be with you 'til I'm dead now_

Annabeth Chase is exhausted. After a gruelling three midterms in a row, all she wants is to go home and lay on her sofa, but she also knows it’s her stupid turn to cook dinner and the apartment is a mess. Finals week always left Percy and Annabeth too busy to bother tidying up and Annabeth really did not want to deal with a mess, especially after a 20 minute argument with her professor over half of her exam. 

She walks into the apartment and tosses her bag on the floor, hanging her keys by the front door. She immediately zeroes onto the sofa, flopping stomach-down onto the cushions and burying her head in a throw pillow.

“Annabeth?” Percy’s voice comes from the direction of the kitchen, and Annabeth grumbles into the pillow before lifting her head momentarily. “I’m home, yeah.”

She feels her feet being lifted before being set back down, and Annabeth spins around, laying on her back instead. Percy’s hands are running up and down her legs, which now rest in his lap. “What’s wrong?”

Annabeth huffs, “I’m just– _ugh_. Like, three midterms really do take you out, but Professor Ploughman just _had_ to include an entire half that was wrong. He said it wasn’t even gonna be included and then made it half the final? Who does that?”

“Professors, apparently.” 

“He’s the worst, and I stand by that.” She states, then sits up and rests her head on Percy’s shoulder, a small pout on her lips, “Listen, I know it's my turn to clean up and everything but I’m so tired and I just don’t want to do anything right now. Can we _please_ just order take out?” 

Percy grins, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, “Wise Girl, if you paid attention at all, the apartment’s clean.” Annabeth pauses and looks around, and sure enough, he’s right, the apartment’s clean. The pile of Percy’s hoodies that she left on the spare couch is gone, the carpet looks freshly vacuumed, and Annabeth could tell the tabletops were recently dusted. 

“Wait, Percy–.”

“I knew you were gonna be busy with finals, you didn’t need anymore stress.” He shrugs, then presses another kiss to her head, “I ordered Thai takeout and it's gonna be here in 5 minutes and there’s cookie dough waiting to be baked.”

“Oh my gods, I love you so much. Did you know that?”

Percy laughs, and Annabeth kisses the dimple on his cheek, “I really do.” 

He kisses her lightly, “Go shower and change, I’ll preheat the oven.”

“ _Or_ , we could make out till the food gets here.” She responds, climbing into his lap, and Percy’s hands are going around her waist. “Or we could do that.” 

_I wanna watch you while you sleep_

_I know I might sound like a creep_

_But I can't help myself_

_And it's so easy to forget_

_That we've barely even met_

_But I want no one else (I want no one else)_

If anyone calls Annabeth short-tempered, she denies it. Of course, she knows deep inside that she does have a short fuse, but it's _only_ when she’s at her absolute limit that her anger really starts to come out. And Percy, of all people, knows exactly which buttons to press to cause her to flare up.

“Annabeth, all I said was that the dishes were piling up.” Percy says calmly, leaning against the kitchen counter. Annabeth narrows her eyes, “And all _I_ said was that it wouldn’t kill you to be a little bit more understanding, especially considering it's finals week.”

“Do we not go to the same college?” He retorts, crossing his arms over his chest, “I have the same number of finals as you do, and yet _I’m_ still keeping up with the chores you assigned me.”

“You’re impossible, you know that?” She stands up, picking up her empty plate from breakfast and dropping it in the sink with more force than necessary. Percy watches her, “Oh, sorry for asking you to do something small. For someone with a 4.0 GPA, you’d _think_ you’d be able to make time in your schedule.”

“Our school loads are different and you know it.” 

“I actually don’t, Annabeth, care to enlighten me?”

“Because I’m taking harder courses!” She exclaims, shifting her attention from the dishes to his face, “You’re taking, what? Three actual major related courses? And the rest are Gen Eds. Those are _child’s play_ , Percy. So yeah, I don’t have time in my schedule for this. I have to go meet up with classmates at the library so I can _pass my classes_.” 

Hurt flashes across Percy’s face, and for a moment Annabeth wants to apologize, but then he squares his shoulders and Annabeth decides she’s not gonna back down. “You’ve been waiting a while for that to come out, huh?”

“Kind of, yes.” She’s responding so coldly that Percy almost doesn’t recognize the person in front of him. He nods once and his voice is gravelly, “Good to know my girlfriend thinks I’m stupid.” 

He exits the kitchen, and there’s a static energy in the room and Annabeth feels her heart clenching in her chest. “Percy, wait.”

“No, Annabeth, it's okay, okay?” He’s tugging on a hoodie, one that Annabeth had left tossed on the sofa because she intended to wear it to the library, and something in her breaks, “I’m stupid. It's not like I didn’t know it, I mean I _barely_ passed the SATs and graduated and it's a damn miracle I got through freshman year of college and I was just being stupid thinking I could do this, okay? You’re um– you’re right. I’ll clean the apartment, or I’ll just get out of your hair for a bit so you can focus.”

“Percy, no.” Her voice is a broken whisper, and Percy shakes his head, “You need space, Annabeth. And let's be honest for a second, okay? You have a huge, bright future ahead of you and I’m gonna be this, this anchor dragging you back. You don’t need that, you don’t need _me_.” 

He pauses and Annabeth can see his Adam’s apple bob in his throat and all she wants is to kiss him, but he shakes his head once again, his voice weak, “You deserve better than me.”

With that, he grabs his keys and walks out of the apartment, and Annabeth’s in tears. She falls onto the floor in a weeping heap, shooting a messy, half misspelled text to the people she had planned to meet with. She’s sobbing and all she can do is hug a throw pillow to her chest and think about all she said. 

Eventually, when her sobs turn into dry heaves, she gets up and showers, washing the snot and tears off her cheeks and she tosses on Percy’s old high school swim team hoodie and she grabs a golden drachma and Iris Messages Piper. 

Piper’s laying on her dorm room bed, typing furiously at her laptop, and as soon as she sees Annabeth’s IM’ing her, she pauses, “Annabeth, hey, I was just about to text you, I have this stupid paper– wait, what’s wrong?”

Annabeth thinks she’s fresh out of tears, but as soon as Piper asks, tears form in her eyes once again, “I– We–” 

“Did you and Percy get into a fight?” Piper’s tone comes out nothing but sympathetic, a small frown on her lips. Annabeth nods, and Piper lets out a small ‘aw’. 

“Pipes, I said something _so_ stupid and I knew it was an insecurity of his but I was too fucking _proud_ to apologize and now I think I lost him.” Annabeth’s voice is incoherent behind sobs, but Piper manages to interpret her words, and shakes her head. “No, Annabeth, listen to me. You two love each other so much. No, _seriously._ I’m not just saying this as a daughter of Aphrodite, okay? I know you, and I know Percy, and you two are the _definition_ of true love and soul mates.”

“He said– He said he was an anchor that would drag me down, as if I even want a future without him.” Annabeth mumbles, wiping at her tears. “I don’t give a shit about my future if Percy’s not there, how can he be that dense to not realize that?” 

“Just tell him that.” 

Annabeth shakes her head, sniffling, “I can’t. I think we’re done this time, for good. He’s so upset, and its my fault, and I lost him, Piper. I really let my pride get in the way.”

Piper’s smiling, despite Annabeth’s tears and rant, which causes Annabeth to frown, “Are you smiling right now?”

Piper just shakes her head, picking her laptop back up. “Annabeth, talk to him, okay? You two will be okay.” 

With that, Piper wipes the Iris Message away, and Annabeth’s left wiping away her tears. She knows she should get up and get some studying done, or do anything, and she gets up and loads the dishwasher before grabbing her laptop and climbing into bed. She almost laughs ironically, because if she had just loaded the dishwasher this morning, her and Percy wouldn’t even be in this situation.

She manages to get through half a paper before closing her laptop and placing it on the nightstand. It’s not even 9:30 but Annabeth’s energy is drained, and she passes out curled into a ball.

Hours later, she wakes up to the feeling of the bed shifting beside her, and Percy’s arms are around her waist. She can feel her entire body relaxing against his chest, and she turns, resting her head on his shoulder. 

He presses a soft kiss to her forehead, “I’m sorry.”

Annabeth shakes her head against his skin, lifting herself so she can look at him. He turned off the lights but kept Annabeth’s side table lamp on, the one she would use when she was up late studying and Percy wanted to sleep. “No, Percy, I crossed a line. You– You’re not stupid. You’re _far_ from it. You’re so smart and your classes matter just as much as mine do and I’m sorry.”

“Gods, this is so stupid. We’ve been through _fucking Tartarus,_ and I walked out because you called me stupid.” Percy says into her hair, and Annabeth can’t help but smile, her finger drawing aimless patterns along his bare chest. “To be fair, you implied you were stupid, it wasn’t me.”

“I used context clues, Wise Girl.” He responds, and Annabeth laughs for a moment, before sobering up. “Percy, when I see my future, you are the only thing I care about. Gods, you think I care about my _job_ more than _you_? Without you, I just–,” she takes in a shaky breath, meeting his eyes, “I don’t see a future _without_ you. For every special moment, every milestone, you are _right_ there. Hugging me, holding my hand, kissing me– and I don’t ever want to picture it any other way.”

Percy’s eyes are shining with unshed tears and she can feel tears rolling down her cheeks, but she doesn’t want to let her hands leave Percy’s body, a part of her afraid she’s just dreaming that he’s back. He raises a hand and wipes at her cheeks, “You know, the Fates could pull out another prophecy that involves my death.”

She scowls, “Tell them you’re busy.” 

He laughs, a bright, loud laugh that causes Annabeth’s heart to pound in her chest, and she wants to kiss him so bad, “So, we’re telling the Gods to fuck off now?” 

She nods, a small smile playing on her face, “You’re occupied right now.” 

He grins, “I have to prioritize my future.” She hums in agreement, and Percy flips the two of them so he’s hovering over her. “You know, college, graduation, a job…” He’s kissing her neck, and Annabeth can’t help the sigh that escapes her lips, “You know what comes next, right?”

He meets her gaze, and her hands move to his hair, entangling into the dark locks, “Hm, a house?”

He rolls his eyes playfully, lowering a hand to pinch her hip, and Annabeth laughs, “Children, Seaweed Brain.”

“Think we should practice?” He asks boldly, and Annabeth laughs once again, and Percy kisses her jaw, then her cheek, then lands one on the corner of her mouth, his voice coming out raspy, “I need an answer, Wise Girl.”

She kisses him, and that’s enough for him. 

  
  


_I want a key to your house_

_I wanna pick up your clothes_

_I wanna clean up your mess_

_I wanna know where you hide things_

_Wanna be in your photos_

_Wanna share your address_

_I know, I know it's too soon, too fast_

_But this could last_

_I wanna share your address_

_I know, I know it, it feels like love_

_So let's shack up_

_I wanna share your address_

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on twitter @ditesdaughter & tumblr @percasbeths !! <3


End file.
